gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Godryksen
NOTICE: This article is written to use more information provided by the book series "A Song of Ice and Fire" than with the TV series "Game of Thrones", so characters, their ages and their fates will be different. Spoilers ahead. ADDITIONAL NOTICE: This article is written out of context with the rest of the Game of Throne Fanon Wikia Community and should be considered non-canon or out of universe with the "Game of Thrones (Fanon) Project" and other affiliated links. Viewer discretion is advised. House Godryksen of Port Hoare is a minor house from the Iron Islands, and is also one of the newest to arise following Robert's Rebellion. While they are referenced collectively as House Godryksen, none of the family members actively use that name preferring to use the names they used for themselves before being raised as a noble house. Their sigil is a white shark shaped like the island of Great Wyk on a field of black. History Early Life Unlike most houses in the Seven Kingdoms, House Godryksen arose not a millennia ago where origins are untraceable except to mythological founders, but only just over a decade at the rise of the Greyjoy Rebellion. The history of House Godryksen starts in 231 AC, on the largest of the Iron Islands, Great Wyk, where at a small village near the Ruins of Hoare Castle, Godryk Pyke was born, the bastard son of a member of either House Merlyn or House Farwynd, though it may have been a much more minor house of the island. While being recognized as a son of nobility, it is debatable since which House he descends from has lead to different answers. Raised by his mother and grandfather, a black market tradesman, Godryk learnt how to acquire the finest items that would be worth the most, and how to take and keep what was yours. His grandfather died in 243 AC, in which Godryk found work on a raiding vessel, The Storm's Bane, but it was only when in 247 AC, that he reportedly made his first official plundering. In 252 AC, The Storm's Bane was in the Summer Sea, where they were attacked at sea by pirates. The two ships were locked on battle, as the ram on the opposing vessel, and then the storm rolled in. With neither vessel able to detach from each other, the two ships were dragged in the eye of the typhoon. The two vessels were wrecked, and no survivors were reported. Godryk survived however, and washed up in Dorne. Birth of a Pirate He spent the next month whoring his days away, until he finds a ship ported in Oldtown; A prince of the Summer Isles had commissioned the postmasters of Oldtown to construct a ship that had the maneuverability of a swan ship, storage room as a whaler, and the shape of a longship. The Rebirth was meant to be a prototype, for a fleet that the Summer Islanders would take home to recapture it from their own usurpers. The ship was boarded with Slaver's bay thralls and Godryk snuck in among them, to take him off the mainland and back to sea. The ship sailed from port on a maiden voyage, to first gather trade to repay the Hightower's for their generosity, and then to pay for an entire fleet for a reconquest. However, it's maiden voyage was not to survive the journey, for as the ships sailed from ports of Yunkai, Godryk made his move in the night. Calling mutiny at daybreak, the ships captain and commanders were killed, and when the sun had fully risen from the sea, Godryk Pyke stood at the helm. He threw his sword into the fire, and made his speech, taking command of his new vessel, pulling out his iron sword and taking his new last name, Steel. The new band sailed with all their loot and took it home to Great Wyk to melt the metals down and boast of new found wealth further east than ever before. Recent Events A Game of Thrones/Season 1 Many recruits for the Night's Watch that came from the Iron Islands tell of the great captains of the Iron Islands, mentioning "the Iron Captain (Victarion Greyjoy), the Anvil-Breaker (Erik Ironmaker), Crow's Eye (Euron Greyjoy), the Great Wyk Shark (Godryk "Steel" Godryksen), the Bone Hand (Dunstan Drumm), and the Damphair (Aeron Greyjoy)." All who fought in the Greyjoy Rebellion. A Clash of Kings/Season 2 A Storm of Swords/Season 3-4 Part 1 - Steel and Snow Part 2 - Blood and Gold A Feast for Crows/Season 5 A Dance with Dragons/Season 6 Part 1 - Dreams and Dust Part 2 - After the Feast The Winds of Winter/Season 7 A Dream of Spring/Season 8 House Godryksen at the end of the Third Century The known Godryksens during the timespan of the events described in A Song of Ice and Fire are: *Lord Captain {GODRYK "STEEL" GODRYKSEN}, formerly Godryk Pyke, called THE GREAT WYK SHARK, and later THE SHARK'S SKELETON. The former Lord of Port Hoare, former Captain of the Kraken's Daughter. Died of Crippling Decay. **his eldest son, Lord Captain BRYNDEN "STREAMS" GODRYKSEN, born Brynden Rivers. The current Lord of Port Hoare, Captain of the Sunset Scourge. ***his wife, Lady JEYNE RIVERS ***their children: ****their eldest daughter, Captain JAYDE "STREAMS" GODRYKSEN. Captain of the Winter Voice. ****their eldest son, Captain TRISTON "STREAMS" GODRYKSEN. Captain of the Grey King's Champion. ****their second son, Captain HARREN "STREAMS" GODRYKSEN. Captain of the Iron Chain. ****their third son, ADDAM"STREAMS" GODRYKSEN ****their second daughter, LYRA "STREAMS" GODRYKSEN. **his second son, Lord Captain AENAR "SMOKE" GODRYKSEN, born Aenar Waters. Lord of the Misty Isle, Captain of the Leviathan. ***his first-born son, Captain BALERION "SMOKE" GODRYKSEN, born Balerion Waters. Captain of the Ice Breaker. ***Aenar's wife, Lady DAENA STONE ***their children: ****their son, LUCERYS "SMOKE" GODRYKSEN, a twin to Laena. ****their daughter LAENA "SMOKE" GODRYKSEN, a twin to Lucerys. **his eldest daughter, Lady Captain LANNA "SWAMP" GODRYKSEN, born simply Lanna. Lady of Mermaid's Palace, Captain of the Eastern Storm. ***her first mate and paramour, QUELLON SAND. ***their son, TYTAN "SWAMP" GODRYKSEN **his third son, Lord Captain ARTOS "SALT" GODRYKSEN, born Artos Pyke. Lord of Bastard's Cradle, Captain of the Sword Smelter. **his second daughter, Captain XARA "SPICE" GODRYKSEN, born Xara Ksara Xoanan. Captain of the Osprey. ***her husband, WYLIS FLINT, a relative of House Flint of Widow's Watch. ***their daughter, ZIA FLINT. **his fourth son, TTMOR "SLOPES" GODRYKSEN, born Tymor Hill. Four-and-ten. **his third daughter, ELZA "SHACKLKES" GODRYKSEN, born simply Elza. Three-and-ten. **his fourth daughter, HALI "SPEARS" GODRYKSEN, born Hali of the White Shore. A girl of ten. **his fifth son, GARED "STEMS" GODRYKSEN, born Gared Flowers. A boy of six. **his fifth daughter, IRRI "SOOT" GODRYKSEN, born simply Irri. Category:Noble houses Category:Houses from the Iron Islands